The Love Doctor
by Lollypops'nGumdrops
Summary: Chyna's cousin begins at Z-Tech, and notices Fletcher's crush on Chyna. Can she help Fletcher and Chyna get together? Flyna. I do not own A.N.T. Farm.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hey guys, this is my ****first fanfiction, so go easy on me, haha. Hope you enjoy! :D I do not know A.N.T Farm ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**

At 7:00 AM sharp, Olive's alarm went off, waking up both Olive and Chyna for school.

"Ugh! I hate waking up in the mornings!" grumbled Chyna slowly getting out of bed.

"Come on, I know you hate Mondays, but you got to do what you got to do." replied Olive, her bed already made.

"Wait. What day did you say it is?" asked Chyna.

"Monday? Why...?"

"Yes! WOO!" said Chyna who was suddenly filled with pep and energy.

"What are you all excited about?" asked Olive, confused.

"My cousin Aysa is coming to Z-Tech today!" Suddenly, Chyna was almost ready for school.

* * *

The room-a-vator opened up, and out came a girl that looked a lot like Chyna Parks. As soon as she entered, she spotted Chyna right away and ran over to her. There she stood with four other people.

"Chyna!" she called.

"Aysa?! It's so good to see you again!" said Chyna giving Aysa a big hug. After that, Aysa turned to Olive.

"And you must be Olive! I've heard much about you! You are so smart! You're memory is absolutely amazing! Look out, I'm a hugger!" shrieked Aysa as she hugged Olive too.

"Interesting factoid, hugs are a sign of gratitude, love,-" began Olive before getting interrupted by Aysa.

"Ah yes. The interesting factoids, how could I forget them!" giggled Aysa, walking over to Fletcher.

"You're Fletcher right? You really inspire me to do better art."

"Wait, you're an art prodigy too?!" asked Fletcher.

"Yup. From what Chyna has told me, you're like the Mozart of art!"

"From what Chyna has told you?" asked Fletcher, suddenly really interested. Fletcher has had the biggest crush on Chyna ever since he laid eyes on her.

"Yeah! She talk about you all the time." said Aysa, rolling her eyes playfully. She gave Fletcher a hug too. At first, he looked shocked too. But then he closed his eyes dreamily.

"Wow, that the first time I've seen a girl willingly hug you." laughed Angus.

"Shut up, Angus." called Fletcher, angrily.

Aysa moved on to Angus.

"The computer genius. Do you really control the cameras on the Tonight Show?" asked Aysa.

"Totally. One second.' said Angus as he then began talking into his watch. 'Camera two, cut to Jay."

"Cool!" giggled Rachel, hugging him also then moving on to Lexi.

"Oh yes. Lexi Reed. I've heard much too much about you and your snotty insults, comebacks and your sarcastic comments." said Aysa as she reached to hug Lexi.

"Don't you dare hug me. Any relative of Chyna is an enemy of mine." sneered Lexi.

" You are the most beautiful girl in the world." said Aysa, uttering Lexi up.

"I know!" said Lexi. Aysa rolled her eyes and gave Lexi a hug.

"Well, I got to get unpacked. See you guys." said Aysa waving as she walked away to Chyna and Olive's shared room, which would become her room too.

**[A/N] Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up in about a day or so. ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] This is Chapter Two. Enjoy! :D P.S. I do not own A.N.T. Farm.~Lollypop'nGumdrops**

Aysa was hiding behind a couch spying on Fletcher. He was talking to his friends. Aysa decided to pounce.

"Psst...psst...psssssst...FLETCHER!" whispered Aysa as loud as she could. But Fletcher still didn't hear. So Aysa had to run up to Fletcher, grab his arm and pulled him to the couch.

"What is it? Not that I would pass at the chance to talk to someone who looks like Chyna, but I'm kind of busy so can I-' began Fletcher before being pulled down behind the couch. 'Woah!" he gasped.

"Sorry for being so weird and ominous, but you need help." Finally replied Aysa.

"Excuse me?" said Fletcher, hurt.

"Sorry, I meant help with your crush on Chyna."

"How do you know I have a crush on Chyna?" asked Fletcher, confused.

"It's kind of obvious..." laughed Aysa.

"Well, than how can you help me?" said Fletcher desperately.

"You have to make her jealous."

"Stupid idea. I took that advice from Angus to date Kennedy. I barely managed to break up with her. I tried five times!" said Fletcher rolling his eyes.

"Angus isn't the smartest person to go to. Anyways, Chyna could care less about Kennedy! You need someone closer to her like...Lexi!"

"_Lexi_?!"

"Yeah, if Chyna saw you with her, than she would freaked. Aren't they enemies or something?" giggled Aysa.

Aysa, how long have you known me?" asked Fletcher.

"'Bout a week. Why?"

"Then by now, you should now that I will never date Lexi. Real or pretend. Anyways, I only love Chyna." said Fletcher honestly.

"Okay, someone closer to her... like...-" Fletcher interrupted Aysa.

"You!" exclaimed Fletcher.

"_ME_?!" cried Aysa, shocked.

"Yeah, totally! You're as close as you can get, I mean, you're her cousin! Who else?"

"Okay, fine. But it's clear that I'm just doing this to help you."

"Yeah, yeah. May I repeat: I only love Chyna? Anyways, are you sure this will work?" demanded Fletcher nervously.

"Totally. Back home, they called me "The Love Doctor"! Now, it's time to apply the medicine." said Aysa popping her collar.

Aysa grabbed Fletcher and together they walked up together to Chyna, who was working on a song.

"Hey Chyna. This is my new boyfriend! Yup Fletcher's my boy. My honey, my sweetheart. Yeah... boyfriend." said Aysa.

"Wow, good for you guys! Well, got to finish this song. Bye guys!" said Chyna walking away.

"Dangit! It didn't work! Time to add a prescription." said the Love Doctor.

"Plan B?" asked Fletcher.

"Plan B." nodded Aysa.

* * *

**[A/N] Hey guys, it's a little short but the next chapter will be longer. ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Hey guys, back with Chapter Three! I had a little bit of writer's block, but enjoy :D ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**

"What exactly is plan B?" asked Fletcher dumbly then next afternoon.

"Just be quiet and follow my lead." said Asya walking over to Chyna. Chyna's back was turned and as she grabbed her books and began to walk away, Asya stuck her foot up. Chyna immediately tripped over Aysa's foot and face-planted.

"Oh Chyna! Opps! Wow, what a clutch I am!" Asay motioned to Fletcher.

"Fletcher! Help her up!" whispered Asya. Fletcher quickly helped Chyna up.

"Wow, Fletcher you are so kind! Chyna, isn't he worthy of your father's blessing?" said Aysa.

"Um...my father's blessing? You mean your fathers?" asked Chyna.

"Nope." said Asya, popping her "p".

"Okay...?" said Chyna, backing away slowly.

"That wasn't plan B, but it was worth a try. We have to kick it up a notch." exclaimed Aysa, turning to Fletcher once Chyna had left. Fletcher nodded vigorously.

* * *

"Hey Chyna, Fletcher and I are going on a date on Friday, and we were wondering if you would like to come with us to make a double with Angus."

"Uh...guys I don't know about this." said Chyna uncertainly.

Fletcher and Asya groaned, thinking about all the trouble they went through to get Angus to go through with this.

_Flashback_

_Asya and Fletcher finally found on the couch using his computer._

_"Angus, we need your help-" Fletcher was interrupted by Angus._

_"No."_

_"But Angus! Don't you want to help Fletcher win Chyna?" demanded Asya._

_"Nah."_

_"But you get to be mean to someone!" said Fletcher trying to convince Angus._

_"I'm listening." said Angus suddenly interested._

_"All you have to do is go on a double date with Fletcher, Chyna and I. When we're there, you have to be mean to Chyna, so Fletcher can help her out and it will end up that it's basically just a date for Fletcher and Chyna!" Angus was ready to agree._

_"Plus, if maybe if Olive sees you with Chyna, she'll freak!" said Asya completely knowing that wouldn't be true._

_"Sure." replied Angus. Asya and Fletcher almost sighed with relief._

_End of Flashback_

"Please Chyna? Do it for us."

"Fine. But don't give Angus the wrong message okay?"

The date was on!

* * *

Chyna, Angus, Fletcher and Asya all walked through room-a-vator to movie theatre. **[A/N] I know! So many people have done the whole movie theatre thing. But remember, writer's block! **They we're going to see "Grown Ups 2". They all sat down. Angus beside Chyna, and on other side of her Fletcher and then Asya.

"Angus, can you please pass my popcorn." asked Chyna politely.

"No, get it yourself, you lazy butt." replied Angus rudely.

"Um...okay..." said Chyna, slightly appalled. When she stood up to go get it, Aysa sent Angus a thumbs up a nudged Fletcher.

"Wait, Chyna, let me get that for you." said Fletcher grabbing her popcorn for her and handing it to her.

"Wow, gee thanks Fletcher." said Chyna, blushing a little. Asya almost jumped for joy. The movie began. And the group erupted with laughs.

When Charlotte came on Fletcher turned to Chyna.

"You, know she looks a lot like you."**  
**

"I think she's prettier." said Angus meanly. **[A/N] I know, fail..**Chyna frowned, hurt, then turned back to Fletcher.

"You think so?" asked Chyna.

"Yup. But you're prettier!" That made Chyna blush more than before. **[A/N] Again, fail.**

"I knew this wouldn't be that hard!" thought Asya.

They enjoyed the rest of the movie in the same manner. The only people talking to each other were Chyna and Fletcher, just how Asya had imagined it. When it was over, Chyna turned to Fletcher and Fletcher also turned to Chyna, leaving them inches from each other's faces. They stared dreamily into each other's eyes. Slowly, they leaned in, but before anything could happen, Chyna snapped out of it. She awkwardly, turned Angus and stuck out her hand.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." Instead of shaking it, he slapped it out of the way.

"Whatever." said Angus walking off. Even Fletcher and Asya we're disgusted. That was plain rude.

"Well guys, I... have to finish this sketch. Have a good time." said Asya quickly walking away, leaving Fletcher and Chyna alone. Instead of finishing the sketch, she hid behind a chair to spy on them.

"Well, I had a good time." said Fletcher as they began to walk off in different directions.

"Me too! See yah!" Fletcher waved back as a response.

"They just need a little push..." whispered Asya to herself.

**[A/N] Hope you enjoyed reading. Next chapter up soon! Review! :D ~Lollypop'nGumdrops**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Hope you enjoy! I read the description for Unforeseen CircumstANTs and it inspired me. :D ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**

Asya was once again, hiding behind another couch.

"Wow, this is the third time I've done this! I've only been here a little more than a week. But it's for a good cause." Asya thought. She was hiding once again because it was Fletcher's surprise birthday party. The secret had already been unveiled, and the party was almost over. Asya watched as Chyna walked up to Fletcher.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" asked Chyna sitting beside Fletcher.

"I'm loving it! Who planned this?"

"Kennedy and I. She's not over you, and she hates me. So I helped her out with this. I'm glad I did!" said Chyna giggling.

"Really? Thank you!" answered Fletcher smiling.

"You're welcome." Chyna blushed then looked at her feet. When she looked up again Fletcher was looking at her too. They had the same moment once again and leaned in. They were about to kiss, when Chyna remembered something. Chyna's cousin was Fletcher's boyfriend.

"No. I can't do that to Asya." She said, backing away. She turned around and she was going to run out, but she was stopped by Aysa at the door.

"HAH! So it's true! Chyna Parks as a crush on Fletcher Quimby! I knew it! Now go back to Fletcher." said Asya smiling.

"What? No way." said Chyna still trying to leave.

"GO. NOW!" cried Aysa, her eyes bulging out of her head. Trying to get Chyna and Fletcher together was driving her insane!

Chyna was frightened by Asya and ran back to her sit next to Fletcher.

"Now, I am not Fletcher's boyfriend!" began Asya walking up to Chyna and Fletcher. Everyone gasped, except Fletcher and Asya.

"I made the whole thing up to get you to admit your feelings. But you we're so hard to break, I almost pull out my hair!" said Asya, still pulling at her hair.

"WHAT?!" Chyna was in utter shocked.

"Obviously you like him. You almost kissed him twice. You just can't admit your feelings! So if you have any feelings, admit them now. Make his day! It's his birthday after all." Asya started calming down slowly.

"Uh.. I-I um... hm.. how do I put this-" Chyna began stuttering before she was interrupted by Fletcher. He gave her a kiss. Chyna was in even more shock. "Aww!" gushed everyone at the party. Chyna cleared her throat.

"I think I'm in love with Fletcher." she said shyly. Fletcher hugged her tightly.

"Oh yes! The medicine has been applied!" said Asya high-fiving Fletcher. She then gave him a hug. "Happy birthday Fletcher!" she whispered.

"Thank you! You are the reason this all happened." He replied.

"Well, they don't call me the "Love Doctor" for nothing!" laughed Asya.

"The "Love Doctor"? Ha, that's clever! But, I have to say, they aren't wrong!" said Chyna.

That was the best day of Fletcher's life.

**[A/N] I know it was short, it's almost over. Sorry, the next chapter will be short too. :D ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Hey guys, it took me a long time to update, but I finally did! I decided to make this story longer, so it's not just about over now. Also, this is my longest chapter yet! I do not own A.N.T. Farm. I hope you enjoy :D ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**

Everything was going great in Fletcher's world. The love of his life liked him back, and they had been dating for three weeks. Fletcher no longer had to deal with Angus' terrible help, since he had finally got his girl. Tonight, Chyna and Fletcher were going to have a picnic. Well, not an actual picnic outside, It was raining, so they decided to have it in the art room, surrounded by paintings.

"Wow, Fletcher, which ones did you do?" asked Chyna, gesturing to the paintings.

"Well, most of 'em, it's the only thing I'm good at, after all." He answered, sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Chyna.

"Most people here call me dum"b", and stupid and worthless." He replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fletcher, I don't think you're any of those things. I think you're smart, and funny, and nice, kind, caring, cute, artistic and all around amazing. Oh, and for future notice, you don't pronounce the "B" in dumb." said Chyna patting Fletcher's back.

"Thanks Chyna, but I don't think everyone else thinks that." said Fletcher grimly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Girls Lounge, Aysa was talking to Olive.

"Hey, Olive. What'cha doing?" demanded Aysa.

"Well, I'm reading all about the history of the TV. Interesting factoid, the longest running television talk show in history ran from 1971 to-"

"Okay Olive, you have got to stop that! I really came here to ask where the heck Fletcher and Chyna are." said Aysa cutting to the point.

"Thanks for being interested in my life. Sad factoid, a normal human lifespan is only eighty years.' began Olive. Aysa rolled her eyes. 'Anyways,' she continued, 'They went into the art room to have a picnic. Oh and Aysa, would you mind staying here to keep me company, I'm about to start reading about the piano-"

"Thanks Olive." said Aysa quickly running off to the art room.

* * *

Back in the art room, Fletcher was still down in the dumps.

"Fletcher, you're perfect to me. And that's all that matters. I think you're brave and daring. Awesome and sweet, and the best boyfriend I could have ever wanted." said Chyna grabbing Fletcher's hand. Fletcher looked up, and his blue eyes sparkled, the colour of the ocean. Of course, Chyna's heart melted.

Aysa peeked her head in. Right and that moment, Fletcher and Chyna were having a very long kiss. Aysa almost gasped in shock. She had tears of joy in her eyes.

"They grow up so fast!" said Aysa wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Yes, you're right." said a voice suddenly. Aysa jumped out of her skin in fright. She turned around.

"Angus? My gosh, you scared me!" said Aysa putting a hand to her chest.

"Hey Aysa. By the way, Olive didn't care or show any type of jealousy when I told her I went on that fake date with Chyna." said Angus frowning.

"Oh... who knew... that's just... too bad..." said Aysa, faking sadness.

"But anyways...' she continued. 'The patient is healed! Another illness solved by the "Love Doctor"." said Aysa grinning.

"Whatever. I'll have you know that, I just figured out your little plan. You never wanted me and Olive to date! You just tricked me into helping you guys out the other night! When I have the chance to do something, you will be so scared you little nasty lying scheming-"

"I'll help you with your crush on Olive. I mean look at this! Look at them. They're together! Because of moi!" replied Aysa.

"Fine, you may help. But you have to start soon... deal?" said Angus sticking out his to shake.

"Deal." answered Aysa, shaking the hand. Aysa turned back to the scene at hand. She was surprised to see Chyna and Fletcher in front of them, staring at them.

"RUN!" screamed Angus and Aysa, and he and Asya ran off.

* * *

The next week, Mr. Grundy announced some big news.

"Today, we will be having a news student joining Z-Tech. His name is Chris and he is a math prodigy. And a musical prodigy. And an art prodigy. And an academics prodigy and also a computer prodigy.

Lexi, Angus, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Aysa all turned to each other.

"Bu-but, that's all of us...combined. Except the fact that I'm beautiful!" said Lexi, flipping her hair.

"Oh Sherwood Swartz this is just great." said Olive.

"What the heck kinda saying was that?" asked Chyna and Aysa at the same time. Fletcher laughed at this.

Just at that moment, Chris walked in. Man, was his ever a looker! After introducing himself to most of the A.N.T.s, he turned to the gang. "Well, hello. My name is Christopher Boitish. **[A/N] I don't even know! **And how are you guys on this fine evening?"

"Dude... it's 9:00 in the morning." said Angus.

"Your presence annoys me." said Lexi stalking away.

"Well, aren't you two ladies beautiful, especially you." said Chris turning to Chyna.

"Well, gee thanks." Olive walked off too, followed by Angus who turned around saying. "I'm tell you to leave my woman alone!" as he ran off. So it just left Aysa, Fletcher and Chyna.

"As I was saying, aren't you pretty; you're even worth my attention." said Chris to Chyna, her smiled faltered a little bit but she did blush.

"Man, this guy's got a bigger sized ego than North America." grumbled Fletcher under his breath.

"Oh snap, that was a good one!" said Aysa high-fiving Fletcher.

"A kiss for the beautiful lady." said Chris, kissing Chyna's hand as Chyna blushed again.

"Oh Sherwood Swartz...!" Aysa and Fletcher said at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes in terror and shock.

**Oh! A little bit of a cliff hanger! What's going on between Chris and Chyna? And it might take me about a week to update cause I'm going on vacation! Hope you liked it! :D ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! Here is Chapter 6! I do not own any of the songs: Stars Aligning and Ain't Nobody Got Time For That! Enjoy! P.S. I do not own A.N.T. Farm. ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**

The next day, Zoltan assigned Chyna to be Chris' guide around the school.

"Come on Zoltan! That's my girlfriend we're talking about! I don't trust Christopher." said Fletcher complaining to Zoltan.

"Oh stop your whining. The little lad wouldn't do that to you." Zoltan rolled his eyes.

Fletcher grumbled to himself and walked off.

"I need to watch their every move. But how?' wondered Fletcher to himself. '...Olive and Aysa! They must know where they are!" he said, going to find them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chyna and Chris were almost finished with their tour.

"And lastly, this is the music room!" said Chyna looking around it.

"Really?... sing me something!" said Christopher wiggling his eyebrows. "Okay.." Chyna walked up to a key board and sang the latest song she wrote.

_They're telling me,_

_get back on ground,_

_forget my dreams,_

_just let them drown,_

_but deep inside,_

_a voice is telling me their wrong._

_I wanna know,_

_that anything,_

_is possible,_

_if I believe,_

_I'm ready for,_

_whatever future holds for me._

_Can't be afraid anymore,_

_I'm getting ready to fly,_

_wish you could all see me now,_

_Cause I am breaking all the boundaries tonight,_

_yeah I can see the star aligning,_

_finally I'm free to live my life,_

_I'm gonna keep on, keep on shining,_

_What gotta be, gotta be,_

_I'm gonna follow my dreams,_

_there ain't no doubt about,_

_I am breaking all the boundaries tonight,_

_yeah I can see the stars aligning._

Chyna turned to Chris.

"So?" she asked.

"Beautiful!" he said.

"Thank you! You sing a song!" said Chyna.

Chris picked up a guitar and cleared his throat. Chyna was expecting a love song that would melt her heart. He began:

_I woke up to go get me a cold pop,_

_and I thought somebody was barbecuing,_

_I said Oh L-_

"Okay, okay! You can sing, but just not that song please. Now, come on, let's go." said Chyna laughing hard.

"Wait! Before we go, do you want to go out sometime?" asked Chris. Chyna thought about Fletcher, her boyfriend. She loved him, but one date couldn't hurt anything, right? RIGHT?!

"Um.. sure." She replied grinning.

* * *

Before Fletcher could even reach Olive, Olive received a text.

**PopDiva101: Olive! Guess what? Chris asked me on a date. We're going to the porch outside.**

**InterestingFactoid: You didn't accept, did you?**

**PopDiva101: Would I be a bad person if I did?**

**InterestingFactoid: Chyna! You're dating Fletcher!**

**PopDiva101: Please don't tell him about it.**

Chyna didn't get an answer.

**PopDiva101: Olive? OLIVE?!**

"Aysa! Chyna is cheating on Fletcher. We have to tell him." said Olive.

"WHAT?! I thought the patient was cured? Okay, if we have to tell him, let's be calm, slow and nice. I'll have to have a word with my cousin." Aysa frowned.

Fletcher walked into Chyna, Aysa and Olive's bed room to find Aysa and Olive.

"Hey. Do you know-" began Fletcher.

"Chyna and Chris are going on a date. They're going to the porch outside." said Olive bursting. Fletcher stood, shocked. He could not believe the girl he finally got was cheating on him. She never liked him. She was using him. Fletcher ran out. He couldn't let the girls see him cry.

"Way to be subtle, Olive!" said Aysa.

"Sorry, I talk when I get nervous!"

"You talk when you do anything!" grumbled Aysa as she sat down. She had really gotten close to Fletcher and she really cared about him. He was like her brother. And siblings help each other out.

* * *

Fletcher was heart-broken. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his love was cheating with Chris. Fletcher grimaced when he thought about Chris. He knew he was always up to no good.

"No. Not Chyna. My girl would never do that to me. I have to go to the porch." He said out-loud. Fletcher grabbed a tissue and wiped his face. He waited until the evening, entertaining himself by doing art. By 6:00 he went to began walking to the porch.

* * *

Back at the porch, Chyna wasn't enjoying the date. She was feeling really guilty. "How could I do this to Fletcher?" wondered Chyna to herself.

"Look Chris-" Chyna turned to find him staring back at her. "Don't get lost in his eyes, don't get lost in his eyes." ordered Chyna to herself. But she did. At that moment, Fletcher walked in.

"Ch-Ch-Chyn-Chyn?" Fletcher was obviously in shock.

"It's not what it looks like-" she began.

"No. I'm sorry, but we are over. I trusted you Chyna. And you let me down. I can't believe this. I thought you were the most perfect person in the world, but apparently not. There's one more thing I'm sorry about. I'm sorry... that I...that I... ever MET you." Fletcher stormed out.

Chyna was so sad, she just let the tears flow out. "Why did I take this relationship for granted? Now, I'm not even his friend." She wondered.

"Goodbye Christopher." She ran back to her room, as heart-broken as Fletcher.

**[A/N] A sad chapter for Flyna. Hopefully things get better. I'll try to update soon. Well, anyways, Review! Thank you to the reviews I've gotten already! I take suggestions ~Lollypops'nGumdrops**


End file.
